Paradox
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Hinata is pregnant and Gaara was responsible for it. Now, he's the Kazekage and he is back to Konoha to be with Hinata but because of its status now, he must choose between his title and Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke is there to help him or will there. Story
1. Chapter 1:Who's the father?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note:** You can consider this as a sequel from my fiction 'Love Comes As You Least Expected It'. And all of you reading this will need to know that Gaara's demon, Shukaku, has become a guardian to Gaara because Gaara once saved him from the demon who chibified him. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I wanted to write this fiction so badly. By the way, if you want to see what Shukaku looks like in this fiction, e-mail me and I will send you the picture.

**All of the characters are 10 years older than their current ages in the manga.**

_I want to thanks Naruke for being my beta-reader. If it wasn't for her, this fiction won't be as nice as it is now. Thanks._

_

* * *

_

_I__t all happened too fast. I didn't know what to do. When Naruto brought me to the clinic, when I fainted, I knew I was…..pregnant._

Hinata exited the doctor's office only to be assailed by a curious and worried Naruto. Hinata wished fervently that she wasn't pregnant. What would her father say? What would everyone think? The father of this child was not even in Konoha. She couldn't decide what her next move should be. First things first: she had to answer Naruto's question.

"Naruto-kun, I'm...um...pregnant." Naruto was dumbstruck. He scratched the back of his head and let out a long sigh.

"Hinata-chan, who's the father?"

"He didn't mean to do this to me." She vainly tried to explain herself. Naruto let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Does he know...about..." He gesticulated toward her stomach. "This?"

"No, he...He's not in Konoha right now. And he won't be coming back until he finishes some business."

"Hinata-chan, I just want to know. Who's the father?"

"It's your best friend….Gaara-kun."

Naruto stood, shocked, for a moment. His mouth opened and closed like a gawping fish, and he managed to squeak out "What?"

**_

* * *

_**

_**Later**_

"HOW COULD GAARA DO THIS TO YOU?! What a wuss! Only an idiot would leave a pregnant woman behind!." Naruto screeched, caught up in his so-called righteous anger.

"Naruto-kun, please!" She shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. "You can't tell anyone about this! My father, my sister, my whole family, and _especially_ Gaara can't know about this."

"Even Gaara? But why?! Why shouldn't Gaara know about this? HE'S the one that got you this way!"

"Because Gaara went back to Sunakagure to take his place as the next Kazekage! It would ruin his image!"

Naruto paused for a moment at this, but barreled on."Well, why not stop him from going? He can take it! He's not an irresponsible blood-thirsty freak anymore!" Naruto sighed and added softly, "He probably won't go if you tell him to stay."

"Naruto, you don't understand! _I'm _the one who told him to go! He wanted to stay, but I told him to go."

"Why the hell'd you do that for?"

"I wanted him to fulfill his dream."

Naruto looked at her strangely. "Dream?"

"It is his dream to rebuild the Sunagakure after what that demon did to it."

Naruto laughed sheepishly."Yeah, Sunagakure was a mess after we fought the demon..."

"I...I like him a lot...I mean, I love him, but I could never stand in the way of his dream. That would hurt him too much..." Hinata confessed, staring at her feet in embarrassment. Absentmindedly, she placed a hand on her stomach.

Naruto watched her for a time and did not speak. There was a tense silence between the two. Naruto thought back to when he first met Gaara of the Desert. He was a total jerk and a pain in the butt. He had a problem with blood and the full moon; Dosu died because of that. But the red-haired Sand Nin had changed drastically since they were twelve. Now he lived to protect the people of his village and those close to him. Naruto laughed inwardly. He prided himself on being the main reason why Gaara had changed so much.

Then he remembered their first battle with the formidible Wolf Demon. They had those irritating scars that the demon had bestowed upon them. Their predicament got even worse when Naruto and Gaara's demons rebelled against their vessels because they believed that they could escape. But they had been decieved, for the demon was lying. Shukaku was left without any chakra and turned into a small tanuki. It was then that Gaara realized that he needed to save his demon because, since the moment he was born, it had been Shukaku who shielded him from everything. He came to grips with the fact that all of the emotional trauma he had gone through as a child was not Shukaku's doing, but actually his father's. It was a long story, but Shukaku managed to regain his power. Slowly, the tanuki demon changed. No longer was he the fearsome, blood-thirsty berserker demon. His appearance, instead of being that of a snarling badger, resembled a human. Shukaku now resides inside Gaara's leaf necklace, for he had deserted the gourd in favor of a nicer abode.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree he was leaning on. Hinata was still standing there, blushing and muttering things to herself. "It's getting dark, Hinata-chan. I'll walk you to your house, okay?" Hinata nodded, and they began tread the familiar path back to Konoha.

'Gaara,' Naruto thougt. 'I will protect her in your stead because I owe you a lot.' He chuckled lightly. He couldn't even begin to fathom the infamous Gaara as a father.

**

* * *

**

**_Five months later_**

Hinata's swelling stomach was clearly visible now. She tried to hide it with a genjutsu whenever she goes out. It used up a lot of of her stamina and chakra, but Naruto was always beside her, telling her to hold for just a few more minutes.. He would buy her food, help her clean her apartment, and volunteered to go fetch the things she craved, even if they were really weird. Every time Hiashi, Hinata's father, cames to visit her, they had a hard time making him believe that nothing was out of the ordinary with her. Hinata was terrified that Hiashi would find out about Hinata's secret.

When Hinata was seven months into her pregnancy, her father finally realized what she was trying so hard to hide.

Hinata was cleaning her house. She never used the jutsu when she was at home. This turned out to be her undoing, as her father had decided to give his oldest daughter an impromptu visit.

A loud knock made Hinata start. She walked slowly to the door and opened it. "Naruto, you're-" Hinata stop talking, her mouth hanging open in surprise. ''F-father?" She tried to hide her obvious bulk, but Hiashi had already taken the initiative. He drag her to the Main House, quaking with some pent-up emotion.

Naruto went to Hinata's apartment but he couldn't find the Hyuuga anywhere. Judging by the open door, she must have left in a hurry, he thought. But where would she have gone in such a rush?

Naruto pounded down the bustling streets as fast as he could, asking every person he met if they had seen the pale-eyed girl.

When no one seemed to know where she was, he panicked and searched harder. He ran on blithely until he knocked over an unsuspecting person. He began to apologize profusely until he realized that his victim had been the stoic Uchiha.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted. "Have you...seen Hinata...anywhere?" He bent over, trying fruitlessly to regain his breath.

"Yeah."

"Then tell me!" cried the irate kitsune. Sasuke beckoned with one slender finger. "This way."

**

* * *

**

**_At The Hyuuga Mansion_**

Naruto and Sasuke reached the mansion to find Hinata bowing to her clan. Neji was standing with his wife, looking rather forlorn. Hanabi stood on the other side of Neji. She wanted to help her older sister, but her father had strictly forbidden her from doing so. All she could do was try and communicate her sympathy with her eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted as he walked in front of Hinata. Hiashi shot him a get-out-of-my-sight glare.

Sasuke promptly smacked the blonde upside his head. "Show some respect, dobe." Before Naruto could retaliate, Hiashi asked Naruto the question that burned in everyone's mind: "Do you know who the father of this child is?"

Everyone stared at Naruto, waiting expectantly for an answer. Sasuke released his grip on Naruto's wrist. The blonde strode right up to Hiashi and looked him square in the eyes. His cerulean eyes challenged the other's pale eyes.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, am the father of that child and you ain't gonna do nothing about it."

Everyone was shocked to hear something so brazenly disrespectful, even though it was Naruto. Neji glared at the Uzumaki reproachfully, and Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow in amusement.

Hiashi was utterly disgusted. "Neji, dispose of this heathen creature."

Neji took a step forward, and there he stopped. "No. He is a good friend. I won't kill him."

Hiashi scowled. "Very well. I will kill him myself." He summoned his Byakugan and assumed a fighting stance, as did Naruto.

* * *

It was a heated battle. The Rasengan versus the Gentle Fist. Naruto was completely exhausted, but Hiashi was still raring to go. With bone-cracking punch, Hiashi sent Naruto crashing to the ground, blood and spittle flying from his mouth. As Hiashi stepped towards Naruto to finish him off, a barrier of sand around Naruto halted his progress.

"Touch him again and die, Hyuuga." Everyone looked at the source of the voice: a man in a kage uniform. Hinata sucked in a breath. Hanabi looked at her strangely. "The Kazekage!" Hinata breathed.

"Gaara!" Naruto croaked, struggling vainly to get to his feet. He collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily from the effort. He grinned. "Took you long enough...asshole..."

A ghost of a smile flickered across the Kazekage's face. "Thank you for all you have done, Naruto."

"No sweat, dude...Ouch! Watch where you poke me, ya bastard!" Sasuke ignored his comrade's feeble protests and hauled him bodily to his feet. "Ow! Can't you be a little nicer to an injured hero?"

Sasuke half-dragged half-carried Naruto in the direction of the hospital. "Hero? Whatever, dobe."

Hiashi spat at Gaara. "Move, brat, or I'll kill you too!"

Gaara looked coolly down his nose at the enraged Hyuuga. "I won't move. I am the father of Hinata's child, and I alone will take the responsibility for it."

Everyone was dumbstruck. First Naruto claimed that he was the father, and now Gaara! Who was the real father?

****

**_To Be Continued_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pandora: If any of you wants to see how Shukauku looks like now, you can send me an e-mail and then I will send it to you.**_


	2. Chapter 2: He's Back!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the character but I do own the idea.

**Author's Note:** I'm going to try writing this fiction until where the complicated part take place. I got the plot in my head already and some of my friends already know what's going to happen to them later. I really need some review okay. **This idea is original.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Move, brat, or I'll kill you too!" Hiashi hissed.

Gaara looked coolly down his nose at the enraged Hyuuga. "I won't move. I am the father of Hinata's child, and I alone will take the responsibility for it."

Everyone stare at them with question playing in their head. Who's the father of this child? Why is Gaara of the Desert here?

"How persistent you are, Kazekage-sama." Hiashi spoke out to him.

"Kazekage-sama, is it true that the child is yours. What will the Lord and the citizen in Sunagakure think?" One of the Kazekage's guards asked.

Gaara turn his face away from them and look at Hinata, with Hanabi on her side.

"Gaara……URGH!" Hinata holds on to her stomach. It was painful. "Hanabi, I think I'm….Urgh!"

"HINATA!!!" Gaara shouted as he ran pass Hiashi to Hinata's side. He carries her bridal style and run out of the house. Naruto and Sasuke run after them, follow by Hanabi. Hiashi stands at where he is, looking down at his feet. His daughter, she disgraces him in front of everyone. The daughter he loved and the heir to the Hyuuga. But, he knew he was the one to be blame for pushing her too hard in everything.

"Hinata……I'm sorry." Hiashi spoke out softly as he run after them to the hospital. He doesn't mean to be mean to her all this years. He wanted to protect her and make her into a stronger Kunoichi. It seems that things don't turn out that way.

**_At The Hospital_**

Gaara reach the hospital. The nurses at the reception rush out from where they are and get her on the bed. She was then admitted to the emergency room. Gaara take off his Kazekage uniform and give it to Sasuke who entered the hospital after him.

"I'm going in with Hinata." Gaara told them. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and smile at him.

**In the Maternity Ward**

"Hinata-san, I'm here. I promise I will be with you from now on." He held her hand with his, comforting her. He then caresses her cheek.

"Gaa…ra…UGH!!!" Beads of sweat form on her forehead.

"Push harder. It's going to be over. We can see the head. Push." The doctor urged. Hinata try to push as hard as she can. The pain was unbearable and Gaara know it as he look at how hard it was for Hinata.

"Hinata, gomen ne." Gaara tell Hinata as he put his head on to Hinata's hand and sob gently. He feels his head becoming light as his vision was getting blur. The last thing he can hear before he faint was the sound of a baby.

* * *

"Gaara, Gaara. Wake up." Naruto slaps his cheek. Gaara wakes up and he was no longer at the maternity ward. He was outside the waiting area. He looks around to see where he is exactly.

"Where's Hinata? I need to see if she is alright." Gaara asked Naruto desperately, as he holds his collar.

"She's fine and she's in her room resting. You know what, for a Kazekage, you sure are weak, fainting inside a maternity room." Naruto joked.

Gaara was a little bit relieved after he knows that Hinata was fine. He loosens his grip on Naruto's collar and sits down. He was exhausted when he rushes to Konohagakure to see Hinata after receiving Naruto's letter. Crossing the desert was a hard journey as it takes days to reach Konoha.

"I'll go see Hinata now. What room is she in?" He asked Naruto.

"I'll show you."

Naruto, with Sasuke behind of him lead Gaara to the room where Hinata is staying. Gaara just followed them quietly down the corridor. Everyone at the corridor look at them as they pass through.

"Room 303, here we are." Naruto open the door to the room and enter it, follow by Sasuke and Gaara. Hinata was sleeping on the bed. Quickly, Gaara rush to her side and hold her hand as he caresses his own face with it.

"Hinata, I'm sorry that I leave you here alone. I shouldn't have listen to you and leave Konoha. It was a stupid decision." Gaara said as if Hinata can hear what he said.

Sasuke and Naruto sit on the sofa. Sasuke can't even believe that Gaara and Hinata are being together. He and Sakura were already married to each other. He now has a 6 years old daughter and Sakura was expecting another one. Naruto was married too but his wife was no longer here when she died giving birth to their daughter. He was now a single parent but he and his daughter live happily together.

Hinata wakes up as she heard Gaara's voice. She looks up at him and caresses his cheek with her free hand.

"Gaara you are still that silly boy I know since that time we have an adventure together when we were 18." She chuckled but stops as her stomach hurt.

Gaara closes his eyes and smile at her. She was his sunshine that brightens him every time. He will give anything for her. Hinata was the one who changed Gaara to how he is now, a soft and gentle person like how he was when he was young. Beside, Gaara don't have to worry about his demon now because Shukaku is now he's partner who protects him whenever he is in danger**. (Shukaku owed Gaara and promise that he will help him. You want to know what happen. Then you have to wait for my fiction 'The Legend of the 7 Legendary Demons'. I have put up the first chapter and doing the next one. Sorry for the inconvenience. It won't interfere with the fiction. You just have to know that Shukaku is not evil.)**

Suddenly, a gust of wind appears in the room. It was Gaara's bodyguards from Sunagakure.

"Kazekage-sama, we have to leave Konoha now and back to Sunagakure. If you stay here longer, all of this will ruin your image Kazekage-sama. If you go back with us now we will cover up for you. Forget this woman. You don't need her. You can have as many women as you want once you go back to Sunagakure."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORGET THIS WOMAN AND HAVE AS MANY WOMEN AS YOU WANT ONCE YOU GET BACK? THIS'S SICK I TELL YA! THIS IS JUST SICK!" Naruto scolded Gaara.

Hinata could only watch and shed her tears. Her problem was yet to begin.

"Gaara…"She calls out to him.

"Sorry, but………" Everyone paused and silence fills the room.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

**Pandora**: So, what will happen to Hinata? Will Gaara just leave her and go back to Sunagakure? Read and find out.

**Naruto:** If that bastard leaves Hinata, I'll kill him.

**Sasuke:** Naruto! By the way, we need lot of review. If you like this couple, you can read Pandora's other fiction.

**Pandora:** Please support this couple. And if you like it, you can go to my Deviantart to see picture of them. Thank you very much.

**Everyone:** Bye Bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Will I Stay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and if I do, Sasuke won't go away and everything will be how I like it to be. Muahahahaha!

**This chapter is proofread by JeraldineSchreiber**

The last time in Paradox, two Sand Jounins were here to urge Gaara to come back to the village with them and to forget Hinata forever. What will he do now?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Will I Stay?**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORGET THIS WOMAN AND HAVE AS MANY WOMEN AS YOU WANT ONCE YOU GET BACK? THIS'S SICK I TELL YA! THIS IS JUST SICK!" Naruto scolded Gaara.

Hinata could only watch and shed her tears. Her problem was yet to begin.

"Gaara…" she calls out to him.

"Sorry, but………" Everyone paused and silence fills the room.

Naruto grabbed him by his collar and shove him against the wall while Gaara jerked in pain. Sasuke tries to hold back the enraged Naruto and the two sand shinobi join in and try to assist Sasuke to hold back Naruto.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! How can you do something like this? Hinata has suffered a lot for you and now you want to leave her because she is some kind of a black memory of yours? What about your son?"

Gaara looks down at Naruto and let out a sigh and then he chuckled lightly. "Naruto, I didn't say I was going away."

Everyone stared at him and let out a questioned look.

"Then, why did you say sorry?" Naruto cocked his head and let Gaara go. As soon as Gaara landed safely on the ground, he punches Naruto.

"GAARA! YAMETE KUDASAI!" Hinata shouted at him.

"It's alright, Hinata. Gaara and I are just giving each other a 'friendship sign.'" Naruto smiled while holding on to his aching stomach.

"Who created this stupid thing anyway?" Sasuke pouted his lip and asked.

"It was this Kitsune. He punched me last time accidentally and claims that it was a 'friendship sign.' He thought I'm too stupid to know," Gaara explained and walks over to Hinata.

"Hey, it's really a 'friendship sign' you know?" Naruto lied.

"Hinata, I'll stay here with you." Gaara then looks at the two sand Jounin. "As for you two, tell the Lord that I quit. You can find someone more suitable."

"But Kazekage-sama, who will be more suitable?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to choose the first runner up." He smiled to them and whispers something to them.

Sasuke and Naruto saw it and whisper to each other about the first time they saw him smiling.

"Yes, Gaara-sama. Right away." With that, the two shinobi disappeared in a whirl of wind.

The room was once silence again. Sasuke nudged Naruto, telling him that this is a time where Gaara and Hinata should be alone. Naruto nodded and they walk out together closing the door behind them.

Hinata looks up at her man. She was happy that he stays with her. But, did he really mean it? She couldn't care less. She was just happy to see him here with her again.

"Gaara, I love you so much. You don't know what I have been through."

"I love you too Hinata. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you at a time where you needed me most. I'm so sorry." Gaara hugged her as passionate as he can to make her feel safe and warm in the inside. He looks at her again as he felt his cloth getting wet. Hinata was crying on his chest. It made Gaara cried as well to see her in such pain.

**_I will stay with you now and forever. I promise I'llbe a good father to our child, Hinata. I'll promise that I'll never leave you again. I love you so much..._**

_**To be Continue**_


End file.
